There's No Smoke Without Fire
by Haine-chan
Summary: What if the Soldiers of Vestroia gave their Atribute Energies to the Vexos instead of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers? What chaos would ensue? Would Lync finally win a brawl? All of this and more inside! On hiatus for now.
1. Attribute Disadvantage

Chapter 1

Attribute Disadvantage

**Me: So...it's the first chapter! Who wants to say the disclaimer for me?**

**(All brawlers shake heads in disagreement)**

**Me: Are you kidding me? What did I do to you?**

**Dan: I'm not in the first chapter...**

**Me: You're in every single episode, Dan. Get over it.**

**Ace: You know, he's right. **

**Dan: Shut up!**

**Mira: You're stalling and Haine-chan wants to get to the chapter, Dan. I'll say it. Haine-chan does not own Bakugan. Is it so hard?**

**Dan: It is if you're not a MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Me: This is my time to give the spotlight to the Vexos! They deserve it.**

**Ace: They want to kill the Bakugan race.**

**Me: Good point....**

The Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia stared at the orb that symbolized New Vestroia with frustration as they tried to gather information on what had just occurred in their world. It had been a while since they had gazed upon their world with such sadness. Even after

"These Vexos," Apollonir said with disdain, "are the ones who captured the Bakugan and are the creators of the Bakugan Termination System."

"Yes," Lars Lion sighed, "They are very advanced with their technology."

"Only the Vestals could come up with such a device to wipe out an entire species without breaking a sweat." said Clayf.

"If we are to eliminate this problem, we must fight it face on," Exedra finished.

The Ancients pondered the Darkus Bakugan's thought, wondering if violence could be the answer.

"No." Oberus interjected harshly. "If we are to win this battle, it has to be violence-free and peaceful,"

"I agree with Oberus," Frosch said, "We must give our heart and soul to the Bakugan so that they will not lose this battle."

"You have a good point," the Haos Guardian commented. But she was still uneasy about the whole idea. "Maybe we can do it in a way that they will not know what we have accomplished...?"

Apollonir envisioned the Bakugan race being wiped out before his eyes as the Vestal population conquered. The Vexos towered above him and cackled at his lack of knowledge on their new technology. This was _not _something he wanted to see. As an Ancient Warrior of Vestroia, he was a figure of protection and power. Was he going to give that up to a species of humans who only wanted to fill their hunger for their own gain?

"What are you thinking about, Apollonir?" Clayf pondered.

The Pyrus Bakugan paused, letting his mind think of all the possibilities, the cons, the pros, the overall achievement and most of all, the outcome. Would they Bakugan be safe and happy again? Or would they be constantly threatened from new evils seeking their demise?

"Yes," he finally said after much deliberation. "What if we give our Attribute Energies to the best brawlers in New Vestroia?"

The Ancients paused, pondering, wondering, thinking, analyzing and calculating. Apollonir waited patiently for his comrades' answers. Would the idea work? Would they agree? Or would there be tribulations to come—?

"I agree with Apollonir," Clayf said suddenly, breaking the silence between them all. "This will help protect our precious energies and help to defeat the threat that is looming over us."

"Hmm..." Exedra waited.

"That is a very good point," Lars Lion complimented, nodding her head in compliance. "Apollonir, my friend, I am willing to give up my Attribute Energy for the better of the Bakugan."

"Count me in, Apollonir," Frosch laughed, "This will be an adventure for all of us! Who knows? We may benefit from not having the burden of our energies!"

"Why would I back out of this? I'm in." Oberus replied happily.

"Of course, Apollonir, I'll go along with this." Clayf answered. "After our battle with King Zenoheld, we will need to be wise about our choices, though. If we give our energies to anyone, it could be disastrous."

"Are we to assume that this plan will exterminate the looming threat of extinction in our race, Apollonir?" Exedra asked. His tone said that he was angry about the risks that came with this decision. "Are we to just sit here and let our beloved energies fly off to some remote corner of New Vestroia and hope that they will be put to good use?"

"Well..." The Pyrus Bakugan hadn't thought of that. He never imagined the power that each attribute Energy that could be given to the wrong people. What would that result in? Devastation? Death? The possibilities were endless.

"Don't be so hard on him, Exedra." Clayf said. "He was trying to come up with a plan of action. Would you rather we sit around like fools while our race is being decimated? Hmm? What do you say to that?"

The Subterra Bakugan had a point, and Exedra didn't want to admit it, but he was right. But this was a conversation that included his fellow Bakugan. Was he to assume that they would be okay without action?

"Fine." He concluded, finishing the discussion indefinitely. "I will go along with this, but only if I have a say in whom we pick. I don't want some faithless idiot walking around with my Darkus Energy like it's a Christmas present."

"Of course," Apollonir sighed, "Do you have a person in mind for your energies, my friends?"

"Yes," Lars Lion remembered her favoured brawler.

"Someone who is brave, loyal and trusting,"

"But not too trusting,"

"Someone with a heart of gold,"

"And is selfless and loving towards their Bakugan,"

"Are you ready?" The Pyrus Bakugan asked.

"Yes," they responded in unison.

"So,"

"As the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, new and old,"

"We give our Attribute Energies to our chosen brawlers,"

"Subterra!"

"Haos!"

"Darkus!"

"Aquos!"

"Ventus!"

"And Pyrus!"

The swirling energies of the Ancients flew high in the air and fell down and spread to the corners of New Vestroia, covering vast amounts of space in seconds, each one glowing with its own colour and radiance. As soon as they reached their new owners they enveloped their Bakugan and caused their untimely evolution. Who did they choose?

"It seems we've gotten a little present from the Ancient Warriors," Spectra Phantom smiled.

**A/N: It was really random, this idea, but I hope it's good! And Happy New Year to all! This is gonna be fun! I hope. For some reason, I find it hard to find words that the characters would use. Like, I know that Lync isn't gonna say something like '****Antidisestablishmentarianism' and Gus wouldn't be stupid. You catch my drift? Also, sorry it took so long to get to the actual Vexos part. I needed to inform you all. Dan should get over his fit pretty soon and we'll be rolling. **

**Dan: I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Me: Shut up, Dan. No one likes you. **

**Please tell me what you think, and I hope to update soon! –Haine-chan**


	2. The Mistake They Made Along the Way

Chapter 2

The Mistake They Made Along the Way...

**Me: It appears we've come to the beginning of the second chapter. Who'll be nice and say the disclaimer?**

**Mira: I said it last time. **

**Ace: Too lazy.**

**Dan: I'm still not in this chapter.**

**Me: Yes, you are! You're a top character in this chapter! You get a spotlight and everything!**

**Dan: REALLY?! Sweet! Haine-chan does not own Bakugan. There! I hope I have a good brawl this time around.**

**Me: *to side* What a noob.**

"Isn't this an interesting predicament?" Gus Grav said. They had just received the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia's Attribute Energies. This had shocked them all, as they were the villains and the Bakugan Battle Brawler's Resistance was the band of heroes.

"What was that flashing light?" Lync Volan asked, checking his body over for a second arm or toe.

"It appears to me that we have just received the Attribute Energies of the Six Ancient Warriors." Mylene Pharaoh concluded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Whoa!" Shadow Prove yelled, "What was that all about?!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Shadow?" Mylene scoffed. "We are now in possession of some of the most powerful forces on the Earth."

"You should really clean out those ears of yours, Shadow," The Ventus brawler remarked. "It could help you win a brawl!"

"I'm not complaining," he replied, casting a glance at Lync. "I'm not the one who hasn't one a single brawl!"

"Hey!" Lync whined, getting up from his sitting position.

"Settle down, you two," Volt Luster said, glaring at the both of them.

"Or what?" Lync said. "You'll set your Brontes on us?!" Lync fell back in hysterical laughter while Shadow cackled with his tongue dangling out of his obscenely long mouth.

"Shut up, you buffoons," Mylene shouted.

"This is a very intriguing occurrence, isn't it, my fellow Vexos?" Spectra Phantom appeared from the cloak of shadows that loomed on the palace walls. "We now possess the power to destroy the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance without breaking a sweat. Do you know what this means?"

"We can finally overthrow that brat of a prince, Hydron," Mylene smiled wickedly.

"Exactly," Spectra replied as a grin formed on his sinister face. "And this time, we'll take no prisoners."

Meanwhile, back on Earth....

"Dan!" the gray haired girl yelled out the top of her lungs as she raced along the sidewalk of the downtown park. The afternoon sun was beating down on her face, creating sheens of sweat on her brow. "Come on, Dan, can't you hear me?!" She was nearing him with every step she took. She noticed that her fellow Bakugan Battle Brawlers were standing and conversing with her future husband.

But she would never tell Dan that.

She had finally caught up with him after hours of merciless tracking, which had included a few broken bones and a lot of apologies....

"What is it—" The Pyrus brawler turned to answer the girl's never-ending hollering, but was surprised to see a body being slammed against his.

"Whoa!" they both yelled in surprise as they were sent spiraling to the hard pavement below. Dan narrowly missed a collision of lips.

"What are you doing on top of me, Julie?!" Dan shouted in her ear. She stared up to see Marucho kneeling down beside them and Runo giving her the death glare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF DAN?!?!?!?" the Haos brawler screamed as her anger turned to a fit of rage.

"It was an accident—I swear—" she stumbled, trying to regain her composure.

"GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL—!"

"Calm down, Runo," Marucho interjected, helping Julie off her feet while he was talking. "It was an accident, caused by too much friction combined with increased speed and a lack of braking technique. An easy mistake in some uncoordinated people."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Marucho gulped back a laugh. "...No..."

"Good," She flipped her hair back and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her tank top. "'Cause if you did, I'd—"

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt things, but look above us!" Alice yelled. Each Bakugan Battle Brawler craned their heads to see a flash of bright light that combined the six colours of the Bakugan Attributes whirl through the atmosphere at alarming speeds.

Dan gaped and whispered: "Doesn't that look like...?"

"The Six Attribute Energies of Vestroia?" Shun said, finishing Dan's thought.

"Weren't those supposed to be given to us?" Marucho inquired.

"Not sure," Dan said, finally deciding to get up from lying down on the cement. "But I want to find out where they went off to!"

"Dan, don't freak out." Runo said. "We don't even know who has them or how far they'll go!"

A large explosion answered the blue haired girl's question. Each brawler was blown off of their feet and was sent flying in different directions. At the same time, some old friends were arriving in a very unusual way...

"Did we make it through, Mira?" the young Haos brawler asked as they plopped onto the ground with a light thud.

"It seems like we're in the park near Dan's house," the Darkus brawler replied, seeming annoyed at his constant nit-picking. He had had to endure endless "Are we there yet, Ace?" And "Are you sure we're going in the right Dimension Transporter, Mira?" It was diminishing his patience to a thin string.

"Exactly, Ace." The Subterra brawler finished looking around at the mishap and confusion that had just occurred.

After a couple of seconds, everyone got back into the groove of things and started to get up.

"Is that...?" Runo pondered as she rubbed her rumpus.

"Mira, Ace and Baron!" Both Marucho and Dan chanted as they hurled towards their friends.

"It's nice to see you again, guys," Mira said as she accepted a hug from Dan. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she felt the heat of Dan being pressed against her. She had missed him, and she couldn't let him know. They both pulled away, much to Mira's chagrin. She had wished for their embrace to last forever. But she had a responsibility and a mission to accomplish on Earth. This wasn't a luxury vacation. Something terribly wrong had just occurred.

"Sorry to interrupt your touchy moment, there guys, but we have bigger problems to be worrying about." Ace said abruptly, indefinitely breaking her romantic thoughts about a certain Pyrus brawler.

"Right," she said, shaking her head. She thought that this would wipe out all thoughts about Dan. "Did you just see a burst of light rip through the sky?"

"Actually, it happened to blow right above us a send us flying in opposite directions!" Runo yelled. Everyone could tell that she was losing her temper: and fast.

"Oops..." Baron whispered. "That was us. But I was trying to do my best. SORRY MASTER DAN!"

"Baron isn't so good with coordinates." Ace finished, looking rather displeased.

"Enough." Mira said.

"Back to the task that is at hand." Marucho said. "What was that light...?"

"Yeah! We saw it too!" Baron yelled. "As we were zooming through the Dimension Transporter System, we saw a big light burst _fwshum_ right through us a WOW it was AMAZING! Like, seriously, it whizzed right past us and into the other end before we did! And then, apparently, it came through Earth, as well! SO COOL!"

No words were exchanged as Baron became cool again.

"What he's trying to say is that that light came from New Vestroia and travelled to Earth without a hitch." Ace summed it up pretty well.

"But what catches me is..." Mira trailed off. Her brain was trying to decipher the clues as to what that light was. Could it be the Perfect Core? No, Drago had that and Dan took good care of him. Could it be the Vexos coming through the portal to retrieve their Bakugan? That one didn't seem plausible. They would've done it already. What could it be...?

"I'm thinking that the Six Attribute Energies travelled through that portal to reach their owners." Shun said, answering the question on everyone's mind.

"If that's the case, then why didn't we receive them?" Marucho inquired, fixing his glasses.

"Beats me," Dan shrugged as he started to pace around the fountain that was situated in the middle of the park. "Maybe they've picked better hosts...?"

"But what better people than the six people that saved the Bakugan from containment and torture?" Alice added. She had just gotten out of a bush and was picking some twigs out of her orange hair.

"True," Shun added, turning to face the newcomers to the planet. "But what if they made a mistake?"

Each eye glanced at the Ventus brawler and all minds pondered:

Who did it go to, after all?

"I suggest we split up," Mylene suggested. It was becoming hectic in the crowded space that the top ranked brawlers of New Vestroia were now cramped inside of. It had been hours since they had received their new powers, and they were opting for a strategy.

"How about we lure the Resistance here and squash them like the bugs they are?!" Shadow said as he laughed menacingly.

"They would never agree to come here," Gus said, shooting down the Darkus brawler's idea like a deer in fall. "What if they already know we have these Energies? Then they will make their own plans to get them back."

"Exactly my point!" Shadow argued, squatting on his legs like a hyena, ready to pounce. "We'll trap them here and then go in for the kill!"

"Let's just keep quiet about all of this and pretend we never got this," Volt said quietly.

"But I feel so great!" Lync said, jumping high into the air, defying the laws of physics. "I can defeat each brawler that steps in my path right now!"

"If you did, you would probably lose," Spectra grinned. He had been tuning out this whole conversation between villains and had been waiting for the perfect moment. "As brawlers, we should assume our partners have received an upgrade, same as we did." He opened his hand to reveal a newly evolved Helios. "How do you feel, Helios?"

"The power..." he said, feeling the newly acquired energy. "It courses through me with such life. It is...almost intoxicating."

"You see?" Spectra remarked, smiling at the growth of his now perfected dragonoid. "With each battle we win, our Bakugan will evolve further. Their power will only increase and they will be unstoppable!"

"We knew that already, genius," Lync sassed, rolling his eyes.

"But did you know that, with the help of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, we can now travel between worlds whenever we feel like it?"

Each Vexos paused, thinking about the limitless possibilities. Every brawler in the world would kneel before them in fear of the power they possessed. Nothing would be beyond limits! They could rule both New Vestroia and Earth.

"We could be kings!" Lync exclaimed.

"We could rule all Bakugan both mechanical and living!" Gus said.

"We could finally rid ourselves of the pesky Resistance forever!" Mylene shouted, smiling wickedly.

"There will be no limit to our power," Spectra said, turning to face his fellow comrades, and future subjects. "We will crush the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and all that stand against us! And we will rule both worlds!"

Claps of agreement were shared through all. This was just what he wanted. With this power, he could be the new King of Vestal and show his obnoxious prince who was boss. Helios would continue to grow, and he would defeat Dan once and for all.

"We shall split ourselves into six different squadrons; that way, we will able to destroy the Brawlers slowly, painfully, and they will be without help from their 'friends'. Do you know who you pick to brawl?" Spectra asked.

"I'll take that pipsqueak, Marucho; he should be fun to tear apart, piece by piece." Volt answered.

"Then I'll take that brat, Mira! She has another thing coming!" Lync laughed, imagining his victory of the Resistance's leader.

"No," Mylene interrupted. "I want Mira. I shall show her what it feels like to be ahead of the game."

"Fine," Gus said. "I'll finish Baron off. He's not even worth my time. But I shall crush him with all my might."

"Dan is mine." Spectra said, finishing the deal. "We will conquer both him and the Perfect Core!"

"Ace should be fun to take down. I'll crush him with my awesome Darkus power!" Shadow laughed, sticking his tongue out and waving it like it was a flag.

"That means that...I'm stuck with..." Lync whimpered.

"Shun," Mylene said. "Get over it."

Everyone resumed normal chit-chat and started to rant on about who would win first and what position they would acquire. Gus took this opportunity to ask his Master a very important question that was on everyone's mind.

"Master Spectra," Gus said.

"Yes, what is it, Gus?" he replied.

"What about the other brawlers? They are bound to be with them, knowing that they are on Earth."

"I never thought of that, Gus. You are right."

Spectra turned to the dismayed group again and bellowed: "Who wants to defeat Dan; little friends? Whoever does, shall receive extra power when we usurp the throne!"

"I call Runo!"

"Ooh, let me have Alice! She'll be a piece of cake!"

"Julie should be entertaining to defeat."

"That settles it. We have our people." Spectra said. He walked towards the door and brought out Helios, who immediately summoned up a portal like it was a present on Christmas morning. "This portal should take you to your destinations. I wish you luck, my fellow Vexos. Defeat your targets. Bring back glory. And most of all, win. No matter what."

"Let's go kick some Brawler butt!" Shadow yelled as he hurled himself into the portal. Everyone else followed his lead, until it was only Spectra and Gus.

"Shall we go, Gus?" Spectra asked, looking at his faithful servants' eyes.

"Of course, Master Spectra. Wherever you go, I go." he repeated.

"But remember, you're mission is away from me; do you wish to continue?"

"Why would I refuse such an offer? Whatever you want me to do, I will do it to the best of my ability."

"That's what I like to hear."

And the two top ranked brawlers in New Vestroia set out to Earth, to terminate their unwanted presences.

**That's way longer than I imagined! Anywho, they've come to Earth, so watch out, kiddies! Just kidding. It's very enjoyable to watch the Vexos pick who they want to crush without a second thought. It amuses me. Well, I hope it was a good extension of Chapter 1. **

**Dan: You said I was a top character! You lied! And me big part was being trampled on by Julie!**

**Me: But I thought you wanted attention...**

**Dan: Not that way!**

**Anywho, next chapter will be up asap. I like this story a lot. And people are like "Whoa! I never imagined the Vexos receiving the Attribute Energies!" And I'm thinking "Yeah. Keep the reviews comin'..." Dan's got it comin' in the future! – Haine-chan**


	3. The Water Fountain of Doom!

Chapter 3

The Water Fountain of Doom!

**Me: Chapter 3 and no one's volunteered to say the disclaimer. Screw you, Resistance! How about you, Spectra?**

**Spectra: Sure, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Me: REALLY?**

**Spectra: As long as you upgrade Helios and let me kick Dan's scrawny little butt.**

**Me: That can be arranged...**

**Spectra: Haine-chan does not own Bakugan, or else she'd make me look more like Masquerade then I am.**

**Me: Right on the money. Wait...where's Gus?**

**Spectra: Who? Oh, you mean the guy who follows me around like some kind of lap dog?**

**Me: You knew it was bound to happen sometime.**

The brawlers had thought it over and had come up with a plan: they were going to configure at Dan's house over cookies. The cookies were Julie's idea. After a short trip back to Dan's house, they started to plot a plan of action.

"I've got a hunch as to who got those Energies." Shun said as he lowered his cup of Darjeeling tea. He had refused to drink the sugary soft drinks that Dan had brought up from the basement.

"Please tell us, Shun," Marucho said. All eyes were focused on him. They leaned in to hear him whisper the words they never imagined to escape his lips:

"The Vexos."

"No!"

"It can't be them...can it?"

"It seems plausible." Marucho said. "Each Vexos has a different Attribute, they are currently in New Vestroia and it would be fairly easy to mix up the Attribute Energies that, assuming we were the so-called 'chosen ones', we were to obtain."

"So basically we're screwed." Ace said.

"No! We can't be! There's got to be another way to get them back!" Julie piped up as she shoved another cookie down her throat.

"Are you gonna stop shoveling those things in your mouth like your some kind of swine?" Runo asked, disgusted with her behavior. Sometimes, she wondered why she was even friends with her.

Julie swallowed and glared at her. "I like these cookies."

"Would you two stop bickering and listen for once?" Mira said sternly. She had had enough of their catfight.

"Sorry, Mira." They said in unison, shying away from each other.

"For all we know, they could be watching us as we speak..." Shun drifted off mid-sentence, causing everyone to run about in a panic while Shun seemed to be sleeping.

"Come on, guys! We have to find out where those dweiners are and kick the living daylights out of 'em!" Dan said, punching his fist into the air.

"Hold your horses, Dan." Shun said, totally decimating Dan's perfect pose and ruining his pride.

"Don't tell me to hold my horses, mister!" Dan shouted, catching everyone's attention. "These are the Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia's Attribute Energies we're talking about! We have to track down those Vexos creeps and take back what's rightfully ours!"

"They aren't technically yours, Dan." Drago piped up. He came out of his ball form and turned to face the brawlers. "If we are to assume they have them, we have to wait until they find us. It would seem...odd, for us to come to New Vestroia and demand them of something they may not have."

"He's got a point, you know." Runo said, placing her hands on her hips. "But I still say we wait here at Dan's."

"No." Ingram came out of her shell as well and came to rest on her partner's shoulder. "We must act as I nothing has changed. Then that will make it seem as if we knew nothing of the Attribute Energies or the likely possibility of their possession of them."

"I agree with Ingram." Shun stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, ninja boy?!" Dan shouted as the Ventus brawler turned to face his friend.

"We're going to the park for a little fresh air,"

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Shadow Prove yelled as he scoured the premises for any scent of Resistance.

"What are you, some kind of animal?" Mylene scowled walking ahead of the hyena and heading towards the park.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be brawling with me?" he yelled as he ran after her.

"Didn't you hear what Spectra said? We are to split up and conquer who we claimed." She finished as she continued to avoid his looming presence.

"But you never listen to what Spectra says."

"Exactly." She answered as she rounded the bend and saw what she was looking for. She smiled. "Hello, Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance." She whispered as her grin widened as she noticed each and every member of the Resistance, not to mention a few stragglers that had tagged along. It appeared to her that they were waiting for something. Her. "It seems we've crossed paths again. But this time it will be different."

* * *

"Are we supposed to just sit around this park for hours on end until the Vexos show up?" Ace asked. They had been lounging around for the past half-hour, watching people walk by—but no Vexos—and he had noticed that some of them were getting sunburned.

"I thought they'd be here any minute!" Dan said while pacing around the fountain. "I even sent them messages..."

"That was a paper airplane that you sent soaring into the sky, Dan." Runo said harshly.

"At least I thought of something, Miss Lazy-Pants!" Dan fired.

"That's not even a name, Dan."

"That's not the point!"

"If you two are done, I'm parched." Ace got up from his slouching position on the fountain and walked over to the metal container that earthlings called a 'water fountain'. He pushed the button on the machine and the cool liquid came rushing out of the funnel. He drank at it and cursed the day he had ever drunk from a plastic bottle. But, as fast as it had come rushing out, it collapsed, leaving his mouth dry.

"Hey!" he said. "Where'd my water go?"

"What's the matter, Ace?" Mira said as she sprinted over to Ace. "Water got your tongue?"

"I wish!" he shouted. He pounded the button but the water wouldn't come out. No matter how hard he tried, the water wouldn't come out! Why was it playing tricks with him?

"Come on, how hard can it be to get a simple drink of water?" Mira leaned into the machine and when she pressed the button, the fluid flowed again. "See?"

"How did—but it—" he stammered.

"No problem, Ace." Mira stood watching him as he attempted to drink again. As soon as he pressed the button, an excessive amount of water came rushing out and splashed him in the face! He spit out the extra and wiped off his face.

"W-what was that all about?!" he yelled as he wiped the remaining liquid off his chin. What an embarrassment! Especially in front of Mira, of all people!

"Oops," a voice hummed behind them. He turned his head to see Mylene laughing at him. "With this newly acquired Aquos Energy, I find it rather hard to control. It can sometimes get...out of hand."

"Why you—" Ace started, but he was interrupted by Shadow as he jumped down off of a tree branch that he had been straddling.

"Aw, what are you gonna do? CRY?! Bwahahahaha!" He landed right in front of Mylene. "Prepare to be SQAUSHED!"

"Calm down, Shadow." Mylene hushed, stepping in front of him. "Remember who we picked."

That seemed to spark something in Shadow, as he started to jump madly and land in front of Ace. "Come on, kiddo! Let's BRAWL!"

"I'll have no problem wiping that little smirk off your face, Shadow." Ace said as he launched his Gauntlet on his arm.

"Wait, Ace." Mira said. "Why are you guys battling us anyways? You're the ones who have the Attribute Energies in the first place!"

"True." Mylene said. "But we now hold an unstoppable force that could rid ourselves of you forever!" Mira cringed as she laughed. "And besides, I have a score to settle with you, Mira."

"Fine by me." She loaded her Gauntlet and faced her opponent.

"Two on Two or single?" Ace asked.

"Why don't we make it interesting and separate?" Mylene asked.

"Good." Mira said. She was getting restless.

"Wait, what's Ace and Mira doing with Mylene and Shadow?" Alice asked quietly.

"Dang it their brawling the Vexos without me!!" Dan scrambled to his feet and tried to run to the two brawlers. "Wait, Ace, wait for me—"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

The world was frozen in time.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm not good at brawls, so I'll make it short and sweet. No big detail or anything. You'll have to imagine the evolved Bakugan for yourselves, 'cause You'll know who won at the end!)**

"Gate Card, Set!" Shadow yelled as his Darkus card was thrown at the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Cannon Hades, Stand!"

"What?! An evolved Hades?!"

"That's right, Ace! With great power comes great enhancements!"

"That's not how the saying goes..." Ace paused and looked at Percival. "Alright, Percival, let's go!"

"Whenever you're ready, Ace."

"Bakugan Brawl! Percival, Stand"

"Ability Activate! Photon Trail!"

"We've gotta do something, Percival! Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner!"

"Ooh, not so fast, Ace! Ability Activate! Full Burst!" Cannon Hades locked onto Percival, making him his target.

"Percival watch out!"

"Attack!!"

A blast of energy ripped through Cannon Hades and flew into Percival, totally obliterating him and Ace's Life Gauge.

"PERCIVAL!"

* * *

"Get ready to lose, Mira. You need to taste defeat for once! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Zenon Elico, Stand!"

"Alright Wilda, let's end this! Bakugan Brawl! Wilda, stand!"

Mira gasped. "Wait—What happened to Elico?!"

"I guess you could say that with great power comes great responsibility; and that responsibility is to bring you to your demise! Elico! Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!"

"Watch out Wilda!"

"There's no way to escape, Mira. You'll have to face up to the light! Take her out, Zenon Elico!"

"Wilda!"

* * *

The brawlers returned to Earth with heavy hearts. How could the Vexos have enough power to take their guardian Bakugan in one blow? How could anyone be that powerful? But more importantly, how could they brawl without their partners?

"Wilda..."

"Percival..."

"Sorry, kids, but you're Bakugan are ours now! Bwahahahaha!"

"How does it feel, Mira, to be tossed aside like trash?" Mylene towered over the two. She grinned like the Cheshire Cat and she wouldn't stop. This made them feel even worse.

"Ace! Mira!" Dan yelled. They had just caught up with them and noticed that they were lying on the ground looking particularly drained. "What happened?"

"We..."

"...lost..."

"WHAT?!"

Mylene and Shadow backed away into the shadow of the forest so that only Mylene's mouth was visible so they could see her say what they didn't want to hear: "See you later, Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Or should I say Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

**A/N: Yeah! The Vexos won! Wahoo! They needed that. But of course, if no one likes it that they're losing then...**

**Mylene: Continue. I like the feeling of victory.**

**Shadow: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm going to take that as a 'Continue'. But, anywho I hope you liked it. I'm really no good with the brawls so expect that section to be a little void of flavour. See y'all in the next chapter! Expect more brawls! – Haine-chan **


	4. Revenge Is Sweet When You're the Vexos

Chapter 4

Revenge is Sweet...Especially When You're the Vexos

**Me: The Vexos finally won a battle! Yeah! **

**Ace: They're supposed to lose; why did you make them win against me and Percival?!**

**Me: It's 'Percival and I', Ace. Get some proper grammar before complaining. Besides, you've won all of your battles...oops...you did lose against Mylene once before...and oops again, you just lost to Shadow! **

**Ace: Don't expect me to say the disclaimer for you.**

**Me: I wasn't. I already had someone in mind...**

**Ace: MYLENE?!?!?!?**

**Mylene: Usually, I wouldn't say the disclaimer, but since I just won against Mira, I'm feeling generous: Haine-chan does not own Bakugan. Or else we'd win all the time. Wouldn't that be nice...?**

**Me: Why are you looking at me like that?!**

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance—nee the Bakugan Battle Brawlers—ran over to their former members and helped them off their feet. By the time they had come over, it had been too late. It wasn't New Vestroia; they couldn't just walk up and demand a re-do. Time was frozen until the brawl cease. If Dan had only been smart enough to sense the Vexos, then this whole mess could've been avoided...

"Mira! Ace! Are you guys okay?" they asked as the brawlers regained their composure. It was hard not to rush to conclusions and assume they had lost. They were top brawlers; how could they have lost if the Vexos had run away like chickens without their heads? Shun handed Mira is denim jacket to warm her up. It had been a present from Runo for his birthday last year. He had just thought of wearing it today, but then Mira had lost, and he suddenly felt very hot.

It was a fine jacket indeed; chest pockets, green in colour and fairly comfortable. A Ventus brawler's favourite clothing. When he had received it, Runo hadn't stopped stuttering and had shoved it in his face while running away. Shun hadn't thought about it much, but now it seemed fairly obvious; Did Runo have feelings towards him?

"How could they...have so much...power...?" Mira said, breaking Shun's thoughts of Runo's affection for him. Mira struggled to talk. She had been blown out of the arena by a blast of extreme Aquos Energy by Mylene at the end of their brawl. She just couldn't get it through her head that she had lost to Mylene. She hadn't even brawled her before! The Ancients had seriously messed up....

Ace sulked. "Percival...he's...gone..."

"Gone? Whaddya mean, gone?" Dan asked feverishly.

"He means," Marucho started, fixing his obscenely small glasses up on his nose, "that the power level of his opponent's Bakugan—which would've been Shadow Prove's Darkus Hades—was too much, equaling 500 G's or more, thus ridding himself of Percival."

"What?! Mira and Ace lost Wilda and Percival to those Vexos creeps?!" Julie said, waving her arms and shaking her head like a dog.

"They do have the Ancient's Attribute Energies," Alice added quietly. "It makes sense that they were able to defeat them."

"But they weren't normal." Mira said as she handed Shun's jacket back to him. "They had...evolved into...abnormally strong Bakugan. Mylene had Zenon Elico."

"And Shadow Prove had Cannon Hades." Ace added, shaking his head in disgust. How had he been so weak? He should've been able to blast Shadow into the next portal home! But he had let his guard down...and Percival. "He blew me away with one shot! My life gauge dropped from one hundred to zero in less than five seconds!"

"Then that means that all those dweiners are here." Dan said. "Ah, man, this bites!"

"Calm down, Dan," said Shun, "First we need to find out where they're hiding."

"Find out where they're hiding?" Dan started to bubble over with rage. It had been accumulating ever since the Vexos had gotten the Attribute Energies instead of them. Then they had to come along and beat the crap out of Mira and Ace. What gave them the right to brawl them when they were the ones with the powers?! "Are you for real, Shun?! Should we just _let _beat our friends and steal their partners?"

Shun struggled to keep his composure in front of the Pyrus brawler. "That's not what I meant, Dan..."

"Oh, _sure_ it's not what you meant. Then what _did_ you mean, Shun? What if you lost Ingram to Mylene, huh?"

Ingram immediately flew up to her Master's shoulder. "Dan! Can't you see that Shun is trying to—?"

"I don't wanna hear it! I've had enough of your 'Oh, Dan calm down. It's not so bad losing your partner to the Vexos!'"

"Dan, I didn't say anything about—"

"That's it, Shun! I hope you lose Ingram to one of them! See if I care!" Dan then walked up to shun and shoved him into the fountain. Shun flailed in the water as he just realized that his best friend had just pushed him into the cold waters of the park's fountain.

"Shun!" Runo ran over to Shun and helped him up out of the water. He glared at Dan, but he was too busy storming off to some unknown destination. He spit out the water that had accumulated in his mouth and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Dan! Wait!" Julie ran after Dan as everyone helped Shun up.

This Attribute business was really getting everyone worked up...

* * *

"Dan, would you wait up?!" Julie screamed at Dan. This was her fifth attempt to get Dan to stop and listen to her. But _no_, he had to be _difficult..._ "DAN!" she yelled again as she finally caught up to him. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To find Spectra." He said sternly as he increased his pace. How was he to find him if they weren't even sure they were here at all? He was way too mad right now. How could she cool him down?

"You don't even know he's here on Earth, Dan!"

_The obvious is stated._

"And b-besides, don't you want to go after Mylene and Shadow? They _are _the ones who—"

"I know he's here." Again, he refused to use more than four words.

"Whaddya think he'll do? Say, 'Oh, sorry about that, Dan, they just like power. I'll get those Bakugan back in no time!'?!"

Drago popped out of nowhere and perched himself on Dan's shoulder. "Daniel, this is irrational behavior. Will you not just stop and—"

"I don't need to stop!" he snapped back. Drago shied away. Dan saw this and finally stopped speed-walking and listened to Julie's exasperated panting. "All I want...is to teach those creeps a lesson..."

"We all do, Dan," Drago comforted, "But revenge will come when the time arrives."

"But I don't wanna wait! It...Kills me...knowing that Mira got beat by some Vexos scum without being able to say goodbye to Wilda..." Julie noticed a slight blush appear on Dan's face as he reminisced about Mira.

"You know you forgot about Ace." Julie added. But Dan didn't say anything. All he did was stare at the ground and smile to himself.

"It seems to me that Mira is very special to you, Dan." Drago concluded, nodding his head.

"W-what?! Where d'you get that idea from?!" Dan shook his head and started yelling at Drago.

"You were blushing and sighing." Drago laughed.

"You know what, Drago? Maybe I should throw _you_ in the fountain!" he threatened.

"Now, now, Dan, let's not get hasty—"

"Get over here, Drago! It'll only be a little dunk, that's all!"

"Dan—!"

"Sorry to disrupt you're little play-time, kids, but I have a brawler to pummel."

The brawlers turned to see Gus hovering on one of the Vexos' many hovercrafts. Apparently, he had chosen him to brawl. What happened to Spectra...?

"Hey, frizzy hair!" Julie taunted. Gus turned his attention to her and groaned. "Where's your precious Master?"

"Don't feel too left out, Julie. I'm right here." Spectra's voice rang out through the walkway and bounced off the trees. Without a moment's notice, Spectra then appeared behind Julie and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Get your paws off me, you creep!" she yelled as he hoisted her up to the hovering aircraft.

"Julie!" Dan yelled as he tried to get closer to the machine. But the air was whipping around him so fast that he couldn't have moved more than an inch.

"If you want to get her back, then catch us," Spectra yelled over ht roar of the engine. They sped over him and flew off into the distance.

"Spectra! Get back here!" he yelled out as he pounded the ground with his fist.

"Daniel," Drago piped up after being dormant for the past while. "You must pursue him if you are to save Julie."

"You're right." Dan got up and started to sprint towards them. "You hear me, Spectra? If you think you can get away with this, then think again! 'Cause Drago and I are coming to take that smirk off your face and the Pyrus Energy!"

**I ended off in suspense! Yeah! The capture of Julie was a last-minute decision. But I really despise her, so maybe I'll let her be kidnapped! Yeah right. But now everyone will be egging me for the next chapter. I promise it'll come soon enough.**

**Spectra: I get a hostage and an Attribute Energy. I like this.**

**Gus: Take your time, Haine-chan. Who knows, there may even be something in it for you at the end of this.**

**Me: *blushing madly* Come one, guys, you're making me blush.**


	5. Brawlers, Princes and Masked Villains

Chapter 5

The Brawler, the Prince and the Masked Villain

**Me: Julie got kidnapped, Julie got kidnapped...**

**Dan: Why'd you let that happen? Who know's where they've gone?! And now I've gotta track her down. Thanks a lot!**

**Me: Suck it up, Dan. Spectra has it harder than you. **

**Dan: He's the main villain! Why are you so mean to me!?**

**Me: I don't like you, Dan. And you know what? I'm gonna ask Spectra to say the disclaimer. **

**Dan: EVIL!**

**Gus: Master Spectra's a little…busy right now, so he asked me to say the disclaimer. Haine-chan does not own Bakugan.**

**Me: *shifty eyes* What's Spectra doing?**

**Gus: Oh you'll find out soon enough…**

Dan Kuso ran against time as he raced to save his friend, Julie. Just five minutes ago, his arch nemesis Spectra Phantom and his faithful lap dog Gus Grav had scooped her up. As suddenly as it had happened, they had soared away in their hovercraft with Julie in tow.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Dan thought, shaking his head in disdain. _And to think, I let them make off with her so easily…_he couldn't think of that right now. He was set on catching up to the pair to save her, before it was too late.

Dan's Guardian Bakugan, Pyrus Cross Drago, flipped out of his ball form and hovered hear his partner's shoulder. He could sense the anger raging inside of him; it was slowly bubbling up to the surface. As soon as he laid eyes on Spectra, he would surely erupt with emotion. He was, after all, a fiery Pyrus brawler who was known for his short temper. But he was also famed for caring deeply for his friends and Bakugan.

This reminded the dragonoid of the time when he was under the service of Spectra Phantom instead of Dan Kuso. He had chosen to play a forbidden Ability Card, which went by the name of 'Chaos Ability X'. By using this, he had transformed Drago into a monster, one that was consumed by negative energy. Thankfully, Dan had teamed up with Apollonir and won Drago back.

_The world was so dark..._he thought, shuddering at the memory. _I couldn't control myself..._

Battling for Spectra and against Dan was horrifying; thankfully, he didn't remember much of the experience. Only sprits of memories were the only scar.

_But what Dan did for me is something I can never really repay. _

But, suddenly, he saw a blur whiz by them and he then realized what it was. How could they have gone so fast? Weren't they in front of them? Or was the situation reversed...?

"Daniel," he said as the Pyrus brawler cocked his head to face his Guardian Bakugan. HE smiled while trying to keep upright. He was getting tired; and fast. But if his strength diminished even more, then how were they to catch up?

"Dan, that was the Vexos that passed us." He informed him quite bluntly. Dan stopped, pressed his hands on his knees and breathed hard.

"Guess we've finally caught up." He said between breaths.

"Yes," he replied, turning in the other direction. "It would seem we were ahead of them this whole time..."

"But how could that be? They left ahead of us, right?"

"Maybe it wasn't them at all. Maybe it was another Vexos?"

"You're right...but we've still gotta go! Who knows? Maybe their waiting for us right now!"

"I doubt that highly, Dan. But we must pursue them."

"Got it." Dan then got up and continued to give chase to the hovercrafts.

_Whoever it is...we have to get the Attribute Energies back. No matter what._

"So my Vexos have gone to Earth after all." Prince Hydron sulked, clicking form screen to screen on his monitor. He was seated in his throne, twirling a lock of his blanched-blond hair, searching for his missing Vexos. They had been gone for the past week now, and his father was getting restless. Not only had they left suddenly, but they had forgotten to inform him that they had received the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia's Attribute Energies. How could they have been so selfish? He was, after all, their prince; they should be bowing at his feet right now.

_I should've known they'd do this._

After all, the Vexos had been a little...uneasy, lately. Unwilling to listen to commands. Why they refused authority was mind-boggling to him.

_Maybe I should do something..._

But he was a prince; why should _he_ have to be the one to take action? He had men who were paid to do that! But...this _was_ the Vexos that had run away, and not some insignificant rogue.

"But what about the throne?" he asked himself. It wasn't like he did anything spectacular. All he did was sit around and act regal, with the exception of tracking the Resistance one in a blue moon. No one would notice his absence. He would take the new Mechanical Bakugan Prof. Clay designed. If he ran into him, he'd say he was taking them on a test run. But then he'd follow him and see the finished product at work and...

Hydron turned to the screen again and watched the Vexos on Earth. Mylene and Shadow were walking around aimlessly; Lync was jumping through the trees like some kind of deranged monkey; Volt was patrolling the park; Spectra and Gus were hovering in an aircraft holding a young girl that look like Julie Makimoto of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers...

"What are you doing with a hostage, Spectra?" Hydron asked, smiling as he noticed them slow down. "Playing Cat and Mouse with the Resistance?" He looked to the corner of the screen and noticed a person giving chase to them. _Doesn't that look like...? No, it can't be..._ Hydron grinned wider. He zoomed in and recognized the man on the monitor. "It seems you've caught a mouse, Spectra." He said as he taped the armchair of his throne. "Dan Kuso to be exact."

He now knew what he was doing and how he was going to accomplish it.

"Guards!" he beckoned as two masked servants arrived and knelt in front of him.

"Yes, Prince Hydron?" they asked obediently.

"Ready the Mechanical Bakugan and a portal to Earth." **(A/N I don't know what to call it.)**

"Yes, sir!" they said as they scurried off.

Hydron rose from his throne and stared at the image of Spectra in the hovercraft, looking rather annoyed.

"Ready or not, Spectra," he grinned, "Here I come."

"Let me go, you creeps!" the Subterra brawler bellowed for the millionth time. Gus thought that he was losing his hearing, she yelled so loud. _Runo was an easier capture, _he thought, shaking his head with remorse. His poor Master had to hold the terrified girl through the park with screaming in his ear for the past few minutes.

_Doesn't she know that Dan isn't coming to save her?_

He wanted to ask her that, but if he did she'd probably yell louder, causing Master Spectra more harm than good. It would be a miracle if he could hear his own voice when this was over. Gus glanced at Spectra, who, in turn, glanced back at him. His eyes said he was tired of her constant whining. He wished that he could do something to aid him, but if he did, he would have to risk their hostage.

"Just who do you guys think you are, kidnapping me?!" Julie shouted, struggling against Spectra's iron grip. She had resisted with as much might as she did when he first grabbed her.

_I guess that's to come with being a Subterra brawler._

Being a Subterra brawler himself, he kind of knew how she felt; she knew that she was solid—solid as a rock—and she would try to overpower them. But what she didn't know was that they could be worn down, get tired out easily. They didn't possess patience. And that could be a disadvantage, and for some people, their downfall...

"Are you gonna answer my question, or what?!" Julie asked, seeming more annoyed then scared. What was wrong with this girl? "Hello? Is anybody—?"

"Look," Gus finally said, breaking the silence between the threesome. "We,"—he glanced at Spectra, who smiled at him, then back to Julie—"have had enough of your endless yelling and irritability. There is no escape. You can only go down form here. And if you think you'll be saved by Dan then—"

"I beg to differ, Gus!" said a voice in the opposite direction. They turned to notice Dan puffing and panting like a dog in the summer heat, trailing behind the hovercraft. He must've run a long way to catch up to them so quickly...

"Oh, Dan!" Julie squealed, "You've come to save me! Take that Vexos!"

Gus groaned, averting his gaze form Spectra. How could he have caught up? They were half way downtown, and the park was a good kilometer or two away...._At least she's stopped complaining,_ Gus thought with a mental sigh.

"So you've finally caught up," Spectra taunted.

"Yeah I did!" Dan shouted, clearly out of breath. It was rather amusing to watch. "Now give Julie back!"

"Why don't you brawl me for her?" Spectra inquired, grinning wickedly. Julie turned her head to gape at the masked villain.

Dan pondered the idea. "Brawl...for...Julie...? Jeez, what's wrong with you?! Brawl over a girl?! Seriously, Spectra, you've lost your marbles!"

"Have I really Dan?" Spectra said hovering low to the ground in an attempt to intimidate Dan. "Or are you afraid of a challenge?"

"I'm no chicken!" Dan said waving his fist at him.

"Then should I take that as a 'yes'?"

"Bring it on, frosted tips!"

"You show 'em, Dan!" Julie said clapping her hands together.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Julie. You're the brawler I'm taking down." Gus added.

"That makes no sense! If we're brawling for her, then why is she brawling herself?!" Dan asked.

"All in good fun, Dan," Spectra said, loading his Gauntlet.

"Okay then..." he said warily.

"Daniel," Drago said, "I don't trust this."

"Neither do I, but we've gotta brawl for Julie!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Time to pay the price for your ignorance, Julie. Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Plasma Vulcan, stand!"

"You have an evolved Bakugan too?!"

"Don't be so blunt, Julie; everyone who received an Attribute Energy got an additional bonus: an evolved Bakugan and a boosted energy level for themselves. This power is beyond limits."

"That makes no sense..."

"If you had the Subterra Energy, your Hammer Gorem would have evolved into Battle Hammer Gorem."

"How do you know that?!"

"Oh, I know lots of things you aren't aware of, Julie. Like now, you're torn between a Pyrus brawler and a certain childhood friend of yours...."

"Don't bring Billy into this!"

"Julie..." Gorem came out of his ball form and hovered in front of Julie. "He's playing mind games with you. Put me in the brawl!"

"But Gorem..." she whined, holding her Guardian Bakugan to her cheek as tears streamed down her face.

"Be strong, Julie! You are Subterra! Ground yourself and brawl!"

"You're right Gorem!" she straightened up and clasped Gorem in her hand. "Gus! No more talking. It's time to brawl...Subterra style! Bakugan Brawl! Hammer Gorem, stand! Ability Activate! Volcanic Eruption."

"Not so fast, Julie. Gate Card, Open! Subterra Reactor!"

"Gorem, watch out!"

"....Julie..."

"No hope now. Ability Activate! Aspheric Impact!" The sphere rammed into Gorem, knocking him down.

"Gorem!"

"I'm sorry Julie...I failed you..."

"Don't leave me, Gorem!" Tears started to spill down her face.

"I told you Julie; never underestimate the power of a true Bakugan."

"No!"

"Dan, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Come on! I ain't got all day!"

"I'll start! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Alpha Viper Helios stand!"

"Whoa, Drago, his power level is at 800 G's!"

"Nothing we can't handle, right Dan? We have the Perfect Core on our stand!"

"No doubt, Drago. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Ah, the Perfect Core himself. How are you, Drago? Is the power still coursing through your veins?"

"As long as I am with Daniel, we will never give away the Perfect Core to the likes of you!"

"We'll see. Ability Activate! Maxus Boost!"

"Counter Ability, activate! Fire Vortex!"

Helios was knocked out of the battle.

"Try again Spectra! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Drago, Stand!"

"I intend to. Let's go, Helios! Bakugan Brawl! Alpha Viper Helios Stand!"

"Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!"

"Ability Activate! General Quasar!"

Their G-Power level was equal.

"Just a little more, Drago!"

"You really think that because our power levels are the same that you win? Don't be so confident, Dan. Fusion Ability Activate! Chaos Ability X plus Volcanic Impact!"

"W-what?! His power is more than—"

"500G's? Of course it is, Dan. Now say goodbye to Drago forever!"

"Drago, watch out!"

The impact blasted into Drago and wiped Dan's life meter out completely. The brawl ended and Spectra turned to face both defeated brawlers. He grinned from ear to ear.

"See, Dan? This is what you get for playing with fire."

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I was very busy and lazy. It will take a little bit for the next chapter, but please be patient! By the way, what was Spectra doing...?**

**Dan: He was making Helios evolve and he used some whacked ability card to take Drago away! Don't you have any say in what happens?! You could've saved Drago!**

**Me: Don't get me wrong, I like Drago—a lot—but you, on the other hand, I despise. So, yeah, I **_**may**_** have suggested that Spectra get a new ability and I **_**may**_** have let it slip that you wouldn't brawl nearly as well if there was a stake...**

**Dan: WHAT?! You're the most evil girl I've ever met!**

**Me: Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment.**


	6. Blame It On The Ancients

Chapter 6

Blame It On The Ancients

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update; you know how life gets. I have not forgotten this fic. I've just been too worked-up over my other ones to give the light of day to this one! I've been more into Pokemon and the like instead of Bakugan. But I'm here now and I'll continue with the fic! ONWARD!**

**Haine-chan: Well, Drago's gone and Dan's in denial. Anyone else jumping for joy?**

**(Awkward silence)**

**Haine-chan: What? All of my reviewers are happy…! Ish.**

**Spectra: You may not know it, but all of the Vexos are having a party as we speak.**

**Haine-chan: And why aren't you there partying with them, hmm?**

**Spectra: Someone has to say the disclaimer, and besides, I wanted to rub it in your face that you can't come.**

**Haine-chan: WHAT? I'm the life of the party! **

**Spectra: Haine-chan does not own Bakugan and is not allowed to party with the Vexos. Now, I have to get back. They're starting to play Kick The Butt on the Brawler.**

**(*Haine-chan is in denial*)**

Dan crumpled onto the ground in defeat, devastated and completely worn out from the intense battle with Alpha Viper Helios. Grunting and trying to regain his composure, he got up to his knees. Then a wave of pain came shooting up his body and he crippled again. Julie laid a few feet away and was equally battered from her brawl with Gus. She looked to be unconscious. A shrill, cruel laugh echoed off of the trees that surrounded the park. They both raised their weary heads and looked through half-opened eyes to see Spectra hovering over them menacingly, Helios looming on his shoulder. His lips were twisted into a wicked grin. Gus hid behind his Masters' shoulder and he, too, was smiling. The feeling of victory literally emanated off of their cloaked figures.

"Giving up, Dan?" Spectra asked.

Dan swallowed the hard lump that had accumulated in his throat and said, "I'll never give up, Spectra."

Spectra scoffed and turned his back on the brawler. "Fine, have it your way. Come, Gus."

"Yes, Master Spectra." Gus said, trailing behind him obediently.

Fighting back tears, Dan crawled a foot closer to the Vexos and said, "I'll get Drago back from you. Just you wait."

Stopping in his tracks, Spectra paused and grinned. "Oh, Dan, you don't know what it means to quit while you're ahead."

In a quick flash of light, their hovercraft appeared and started teleport the brawlers inside.

"Spectra!" Dan yelled, raising his fist in the air. Using up his last ounce of strength, Dan sailed through the air and fell into darkness.

xxXXxx

When he woke up, he felt a damp and cool washcloth placed over his head. He could feel the familiar softness of his bed sheets. His head throbbed and his muscles ached. His lips felt dry, like sandpaper, and so did his throat. Everything hurt and even thinking was making him more agitated. Trying to tune into the environment around him, Dan strained his ears to hear what was going on. Muted voices talked in whispers around him. He couldn't figure out what it was they were talking about, but he supposed it was him. For some reason, he felt like he was in a morgue. _But if I was in a morgue, wouldn't it be dead quiet?_ He couldn't help but laugh mentally at his use of a bad pun. _I'll have to tell Drago about that one..._

At the thought of his lost guardian Bakugan, Dan felt a rush of anger surge through his veins. How dare Spectra take his Drago! Why did the Vexos have to get the Attribute Energies instead of them? How stupid did the Ancients have to be to give them to the Vexos in the first place?

"Shh, shh, I think he's waking up!" Someone said. Dan started to open his eyes and try to see who it was. Raising his hands to the levels of his eyes, he rubbed away the sleep from them and tried to sit up. Blinding pain shot up his back and he let out a cry of pain. Footsteps rushed towards him and a couple pairs of hands grasped him and supported him. A soft, plushy pillow was placed behind him and the cloth was removed from his forehead. He now yearned for the relief that cloth had brought from his migraine.

"Dan, Dan, can you hear us?"

"Hello?"

"Please respond!"

Dan groaned loudly and scanned the room. Baron and Runo were hovering over him with worried expressions on their faces. Marucho was trying to see, but the bed was too high. Ace was near the door and Mira was staring out the window blankly. Shun leaned casually against the wall and when he noticed Dan, his mouth formed an 'o' and he started walking towards him. Lying in another bed beside him was Julie, still unconscious, hair dangling over the bed. _Guess this means I'm not at home..._

"Oh, Dan!" Runo said, squishing him in a huge hug. Struggling to breathe, he managed to say a small, "too tight, Runo."

She pulled back immediately and flushed a bright red. "I...I mean we...thought you might not...you know, wake up."

Dan coughed and smiled. "Why would I do that?" The group smiled and Dan asked, "Where am I anyways?"

"You're in my house, Dan," Marucho answered, "in one of my bedrooms."

"Oh..." Dan said, finally recognizing the décor and exquisite furnishings.

"What happened back there in the park?" Shun asked, directing everyone's attention to him.

Dan couldn't help the wave of nausea roll over him as he remembered his devastating loss to Spectra. He wished that everyone knew what had happened, so he wouldn't have to go over every gruesome detail again. Holding back tears once again, he started to tell his fellow brawlers his experience with the leader of the Vexos.

"So I wanted to challenge Spectra, right? To tell him that we weren't just going to sit and take this from them without a fight. On my way there, Julie"—he took this time to point to her—"caught up with me and wanted to make sure I was okay. Soon after she got to me, Spectra and his lap dog, Gus, showed up in that hovercraft of theirs. We followed them for a while and when they finally stopped, they kidnapped Julie!" Gasps of shock escaped the other brawlers' lips. "Yeah, I know. And then I tried to follow them to see what they'd done to Julie. And when I did, Spectra challenged me to a brawl! And if I won, I could get Julie back. But when we started to brawl, man, Helios was upgraded! I've never seen such a high G-Power before! And not long after...I..." Dan shook his head.

"Lost?" Marucho suggested.

All Dan could muster was a silent nod of his head.

This time around, everyone gasped. Shouts of horror were uttered and plans of action were being devised by everyone. All Dan could do was wallow in his shame at his failure. How could he let Drago down like that? He had never failed him, so why did he have to do it to him? He couldn't help but let a single tear roll down his cheek and onto the comforter. Marucho noticed this and motioned for everyone to shush. One tear turned to two and soon, he was balling his eyes out like he had lost for the first time in his life. He didn't need anyone to comfort him. He was a man and he needed to let go of his bottled up emotions before they took him over completely. After what seems like hours of crying (which only turned out to be two minutes), Dan wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffed loudly.

"Dan..." Runo said quietly, reaching a hand out to him.

"It was my mistake that I lost to Spectra," Dan said after his long silence. "It's my fault that we've been challenged and beaten by the Vexos day after day. IF I had been stronger...then none of this would've happened. But we can't sit here and feel sorry for one another. We need to make a plan of action to stop the Vexos from taking any more Bakugan! We also need to make sure we win so that we can get those Attribute Energies back and keep them out of harm's way. What do you say?"

Everyone agreed. Dan was starting to feel confident in himself again. He'd beaten Spectra before, right? He'd lost Drago before and he'd gotten him back, right? Another time would be a piece of cake!

"Um...Dan?"

The brawlers turned to see Alice coming through the doorway.

"What is it, Alice?" Runo asked sweetly.

"Cato says that you need more groceries for supper tonight, since you guys are going to stay here to take care of Dan and Julie. He's getting old and I have a background in cooking, so, do you mind if I go out shopping?"

"No problem, Alice," Marucho said nonchalantly. "Just ask Cato to give you my platinum card. It's fully loaded so don't feel bad about spending money, okay?"

"Thanks, Marucho." She said politely. As soon as she left, the brawlers continued to talk about strategy and why the Ancients could have ever messed up the Attributes.

xxXXxx

Alice strolled downtown happily, skipping a little, with a bag full of groceries in one hand and a map in the other. She had been furiously trying to scour the town for any grocer that would sell food that was both delicious and easy on Marucho's wallet. Even though his parents were super rich and could afford caviar every night, she couldn't help but feel bad for spending his money in the first place. But he had reassured her that it was all fine. _As long as I get what he needs, I guess it doesn't matter what sum of money I spend, _she thought. With that thought in mind, she continued her way down the bustling streets of Wardington.

On her way down the street, she passed a vendor who was selling meats at extremely low prices. Smelling the sweet scent of loin tips, she immediately thought of Dan in bed, in pain, in agony. A twang of guilt spread through the Russian and she felt the urge to make him his favourite meal. _Maybe it'll make him feel better..._

She walked up to the vendor and tried to get his attention. "Hello? Mister? I'd like to buy some loin tips..."

The vendor turned and smiled. "Why, hello there, little girl!" He was wearing a bright apron with stains spread across the front. His hair was covered with a hair net and she thought it was pink, but the hair net was too dark. He was extremely short and his voice sounded familiar..._strangely _familiar...she couldn't put a name to it though... "You'd like to buy some of my lovely meats?"

"Um...yes. I'd like a pound of loin tips, please." _This guy sure is shady, _she thought, _but I need this for Dan._

"Of course!" he said, a bit too cheery. While he measured the cut and figured out the price, Alice started to examine the other meat on sale. When she lifted what seemed like a steak, she couldn't get it off of the sand. Pulling with all of her might, Alice tried to dislodge it. But it wouldn't budge! Eventually she gave up and became puzzled instead. _Isn't that weird...shouldn't I be able to pick it up without a problem? I'm not that weak..._

"Here you go!" The vendor had now turned to her and was thrusting her a brown package. "That'll be twenty dollars!"

Alice shook her head and reached for Marucho's platinum card. "Do you take credit?"

"Yep!" The vendor pulled out a debit machine and she swiped the card through. After completing the transaction, he handed her the heavy package and thanked her for her purchase. Alice said a curt goodbye and tried to fit the package into her already bulging eco-friendly grocery bags. Attention away from the road, she suddenly bumped into someone. Being taken completely off guard, she fell on her bottom and all of her groceries went tumbling down around her. She scrambled to collect them.

"Oh, I'm _so,_ sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" she said, trying to arrange the food like she had it before they fell out.

"No, no, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been spacing out in such a public place."

Alice stopped collecting her goods and looked up to see the person she'd rammed into unintentionally. He was fairly good-looking: he had pale blonde hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing a regal-looking outfit that was white with black stripes. A blue cape billowed out from behind him in the dry wid. She hadn't noticed his hands working vigorously, trying to help her with her groceries. She blinked back her surprise.

"O-oh, you don't need to h-help me with these!"

"I feel obligated to: after all..." He handed her the bag now full of her purchases. "It was only an accident, right? And two hands are better than one."

"I suppose you're right..." she said quietly, taking the bag and pushing a stray hair out of her face. She couldn't help but stare at his face. "Um...have we met before?"

"No." he replied, starting to back away from her and continue on his merry way.

"Uh...wait...!" she called out, thrusting her hand out in front of her. The man paused. "I feel really bad about all of this...so, is there anything I can do to help pay you back?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Actually, there is something you could do for me..."

xxXXxx

Dan and the others waited impatiently for Alice to come back. It had been almost three hours and Alice was usually keener on time. No one took that long to buy some simple groceries. Runo was pacing back and forth, Dan was thinking hard, Julie still hadn't woken up yet, and the others were either leaning on the wall or just plain spacing out.

"Where is she?" Dan said angrily. "She should've been here by now! And I'm starving!"

"Just because you're bed-ridden, doesn't mean you're the king of the castle, Dan." Runo snapped.

"It's like the portal home all over again!" Baron complained. Mira cringed and buried her head in her hands.

When they had almost lost hope, Shun started getting a transmission on his watch. "Hey, this might be her!" he said, waking everyone from their daydreams. They all huddled around him.

"Hey!" Dan yelled. "I wanna see, too!"

The group shuffled over to the bed and Shun pressed the button.

"Hello? Alice, is that you?"

The picture was grainy and a bit blurry. They could make out the tell-tale red hair of Alice. But her location was strange. They all strained to hear what she was saying.

"Shun? Shun is that you?" she asked frantically.

"Yes, it's me," he replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm at—" Suddenly, she was cut off and the screen went blank. Everyone cried out her name and Shun tried to get her back on.

"Can't you fix it?" Dan asked angrily.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Shun said, equally annoyed at the technical contraption's sudden malfunction. After a minute of static, the picture came back and Alice was there again. But she wasn't the only one...

"Hydron!" Dan shouted.

"Hello, Dan," he replied. They all got closer and realized that he was holding Alice hostage! "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

**I update! And on a Wednesday! (suddenly notices horde of readers) Why, hello there, lovely readers. Nice to see you all again after a half a year of solitary confinement and angst. Just kidding. Goodness, I left this unanswered for THAT long? I'm getting sloppy...xD But now you know what Dan's going to do next. And my fav pairing in Bakugan is about to begin. And in my FF, you don't need a pin to use a platinum card. Marucho's cool like that. :p What say you? XD I should make a FF for Gundalian Invaders once the whole thing airs. I do enjoy that show. Even though some of the plot is a bit...fuzzy and predictable. But isn't that what Bakugan has been like this whole time? That's why **_**I**_** love it. ^^ Now that I've ranted, I'll have to say I MAY update in the next month...but I do have other FFs that need my attention so I may have to neglect this one again...oh noes. " Stay patient, my readers! And I hope to see you all in the next chappie. –Haine-chan**


End file.
